The Tales of Epic Pathos: Dramione
by TheTalesofEpicPathos
Summary: Title pretty much says it all: fanfic all about Draco and Herimione. Expect plenty of drama, trashy romance, and... yeah that's all we got to offer. :) Herimione is currently in a relationship with Ron Weasley, but feels a strange attraction towards Malfoy... If you like the story please like our page on Facebook(The Tales of Epic Pathos: Dramione). Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

March 11

Lying in bed, trying drift into sleep, I wonder if there is any spell for that? That night all I could do was think about Malfoy. Why was he always there at the most inconvenient times and why was it that when he was there, I forgot who I was and could only focus on him. I kind of feel that I am being unfair to Ron because of all of this, but compared to Malfoy, Ron is so...pathetic. As soon as I went to sleep, I started to dream. We were in the same cafe and the scene was simply repeating itself. Ron was babbling and giggling at his own jokes, but I could not hear him. The truth is that I could not hear anybody; I was just staring at Malfoy. He seemed to be suspended in the air, higher than everybody else, and nobody could see him except me. He was smiling his infuriating smile at me the whole time. By the time I shifted my attention to Ron he was nearly ripping up the table demanding my attention.

I woke up in a cold sweat; what had I been thinking? It would seem as though I cannot help but make life harder for myself. All I've been doing for the last couple weeks is thinking about Malfoy and I haven't even started preparations for the OWLs! With that I fell back asleep, this time without any dreaming, thank god. I quickly ran down to Herbology only to crash into Malfoy, who burst out laughing. I could feel my face getting red, and was about to turn him into a mouse when I noticed how pretty he was when he smiled. It was that kind of smile at which I could not help but smile back. He noticed me smiling and simply started laughing more until everyone in Syletherin was red with laughter. I quickly ran away into the classroom, feeling like an idiot. I felt so angry and frustrated that he seemed to be taking my life as a joke.

I sat in my seat, flashing back into the time Malfoy and I had bounced into each other... "Watch it, Miss Granger!" Malfoy laughed. "Even if you wanna hug me don't do it too obviously!" and, of course, he winked at me. Holy cow, his wink and smile are just so, I mean, gorgeous! I could feel myself blushing and smiled back, but I just couldn't help but start to worry that my smile isn't as beautiful as his. Suddenly, without warning, he bursted out of laugh that echoed in the hall. "Even Miss Granger, the queen of Gryffindor, can't resist my masculine charm! Don't worry Miss Granger, your feminine charm is pretty powerful as well~" And he laughed more with the Slytherins. Even though I was extremely embarrassed, I noticed that Pansy Parkinson, the so-called girlfriend of Malfoy's, wasn't too happy, which made me happy even under the circumstance. I know I'm supposed to be mad at Malfoy, and I am pretty mad right now, but I think I just can't help but smile when I thought about his silverish-blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

March 23

Today we finally had our groups for Defense Against the Dark Arts changed, and I am in the same class as Malfoy. Ron, Harry, and the others are all in the other class, so I am unsure what I will do when we have to select partners. I quietly sit down in an empty chair near the back and start to read 7 chapters ahead in our textbook. I hear a gorgeous laugh behind me, and before turning around I already know its Malfoy. He is looking at me teasingly, staring at the chapter number. "Cant you just stay behind with the rest of us, Granger?" he calls out to me, his beautiful teeth opening in a smile. I blush and ignore him. As the class progressed, I would occasionally look back to gaze.

"Ms. Granger, please explain the difference between a Dogler and a Slowc." asked Professor Pallash on Defense Against Dark Arts class.  
"Umm..." Oh my God, why did she pick me? I wasn't paying attention. I quickly came up with something that was totally mad. "Well, um, a Dogler can force an Animagus to, you know, turn back to its human form, and a Slowc, ah, can change someone's Animagus, I think." Even myself knew that my answer was a thumbs-down, probably the worst in my Hogwarts years. I could tell that Malfoy was smirking, couldn't wait to see me embarrass myself, again.  
"Ten points off from Gryffindor. Sorry Ms. Granger, but just now I clearly explained these two items, and clearly, you weren't listening." Professor Pallash frowned. "Ms. Granger, please write a foot-long report on Dogler and Slowc, due tomorrow." And the class ended.  
"We can't see THAT everyday." Malfoy swaggered to Hermione, leaving Pansy behind. "A teacher was disappointed at Hermione? That's abnormal~"  
Hermione blushed when Malfoy called her "Hermione", and said, without making eye contact with him, "Well, I was just, um, distracted by someth..." Her voice trailed off as she saw Ron storming into the classroom, frowning as he saw Malfoy talking to HIS girlfriend.  
"Ahem, sorry to distract you guys, but... um, Hermione, I was going to ask you if you wanna... never mind, you are busy... see you then." Ron walked away without looking back, leaving Hermione and Malfoy standing there awkwardly.

March 24

"Ok, I simply cannot tolerate Malfoy any longer; I need to start focusing on my studies and my relationship with Ron. I have decided to completely ignore him." This is what I was repeating to myself as I entered quiditch class quickly. I suddenly bumped into Malfoy, and our hands touched. My resolve melted away like butter as I felt his soft, warm hand. It barely lasted a second, but my heart rate was already sky rocketing. During our class, I tried my best to keep calm and stay on the broomstick. "Class, I have to go get some polish for my broom. Don't do anything." announced Madam Hooch as she briskly directed herself to her office. As soon as she was out of sight, mad chatter erupted. I noticed that Malfoy was not talking to anyone, and appeared quite sad. He noticed I was gazing, and a smile touched his lips. Of course even in his saddest moments he manages to infuriate me and look gorgeous while doing in at the same time. I gather my courage and approach him, "What's wrong?" I ask. "I don't feel too well," he quickly replied. He saw my petulant expression and sighed. "If you want me to tell you, let's go somewhere." "Where?" I asked, a little too excited. "I'll show you" he smiled as he took my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

March 24

We quickly rushed over the common eating hall, and then Malfoy took a left by the Hufflepuff tables and opened some panel. "Come in" he whispered with a smile as I walked into pitch darkness. Honestly, with that voice he could make me walk off a mountain and still feel good about it. I rushed in. "Where are we?" "A place I found a couple of years ago when I was running away from you," he replied slowly, as if were painful to say. "Why?" was all I could muster, my heart dropping. "You and Ron always seemed so happy, but I realized that I would love it to be me and you," he whispered, so soft that I felt as though I were dreaming. I noticed his pale face gleaming in the little light splitting in from an above window. It looked worried, and his eyes were rapidly darting everywhere in a mad frenzy. It suddenly hit me that although he was seemingly perfectly calm, he was having a crisis on the inside. "Are you okay?" I whispered, touching his hand. "I just do not know how to handle being around you because you always seem to hate me," he managed as tears glistened in his eyes. "That's only because of Ron," I managed. "I never meant to hurt your feelings, in fact I..." Suddenly Snape burst into the door, "The next time you have to profess your love to each other, do it softly!" he exclaimed, seething with anger. "10 points off of Gryfindor for skipping class, and 10 points off Slytherin for fraternizing with someone of Gryfindor! Get to class, both of you!" Malfoy took my hand as we hurriedly exited his secret dominion. He caught my glance once, and finally truly smiled.

March 25

Afterwards I could not contain my excitement about Malfoy throughout the day. In every class we would simply look over half the room and smile, with nobody noticing. I feel like I have finally found a person that truly likes me. I do not know how to explain this to Ron, so I try my best to start disconnecting. At lunch I realized that this blessing was spiraling into a curse. "Hey Herimione!" exclaimed Ron as we sat down to eat. "Hey," I mustered with as much enthusiasm as I could provide.  
"What's up"  
"Nothin much"  
"Hey I have a question"  
"Yeah what?'  
"How come you spend so much time with that Malfoy kid; we all hate him, remember?"  
At this point I was nearly fuming, as not only was Ron depriving me of valuable Malfoy time, but he also displayed such an annoying audacity as to say anything negative about Malfoy."You do not know anything about him," I whispered as I got up and went to Malfoy's secret corridor. It was empty, as I expected, so I sat down and started pondering my day. As I got closer and closer to the end, I became more and more sad. A wave of fatigue washed over me, as I drifted to sleep. I dreamt in monochrome.

March 29

It's been a while since the day when Malfoy told me how he felt about me. Every day I have been thinking about him and how I can not bear hurting Ron. My life has gone from the cheerful paradise of butter beer with Ron and lighthearted love professions to Malfoy to a abyss of misleading clues and impossibly difficult decisions. I no longer feel any sentiment towards my schoolwork, and I am lapsingout of reality. Whenever I see Ron or Malfoy an overwhelming rush of guilt invades my senses all over again. My self respect has hit a rock bottom, and I feel unmotivated. I am falling; everything in which I believed has revealed itself to be a beautiful fallacy repeating itself each day. What am I talking about? I have a whole life ahead of me! My mother would always tell me to steer away from relationships during this time, and I can finally see why. When I look at the future I realize that I can do anything as long as I work hard in this period of my life. I feel motivated now; I will keep Malfoy and Ron's influence in my life at bay by considering them nothing more than very close friends.

My resolve to keep Malfoy and Ron as close friends lasted for less than a class period. That day, Malfoy came to me and apologized for having ignored me. "Herimione, are you mad with me?" he whispered to me during potions, his voice saturated with pain. Whether the pain was from what he was saying or the fact that we were in potions class I do not know, although I prefer to believe he was choking up because of what he was saying. "No, don't be ridiculous!" I replied quickly, "I am just confused on why you have been avoiding me lately." "Avoiding you?!" he whispered, a smile playing onto his perfect lips, "I've just been playing hard to get." I instinctively rolled my eyes before joining into the laughter. "I never thought about it that way," I mused. Then it was all gone, all the pain I had suffered for those past weeks simply vaporized into the air. We went down to the woods to talk after class, skipping lunch. Malfoy, obviously accustomed to this, immediately found a private and isolated section of the woods where nobody could disturb us. We talked for much longer than I had planned, hours went on before we realized that we had missed eight classes. All the missed homework was worth it, starting from that day, Malfoy has started sitting at our lunch table and he and ROn are becoming friends. Ah, life is perfect right now.


End file.
